blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure XG Season 1 Episode 2:Cosmo's Revival
Apallo The Hedgehog(Apallo The Hedgehog) Good #Neos The Hedgehog (apallo the hedgehog)??? #Timmy the Dog(Sonicyay2)Good #Hazeo The Hedgehog ( Apallo The Hedgehog)bad #Sonic The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) good #Silver The Hedgehog(Bluray) good #Shadow The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) good #Blaze The Cat (Apallo The Hedgehog/Spongebob100) good #Princess Elise The Third (insert name here) good #Sara (For any one who hasent seen the sonic ova Sara is the President's Daughter and was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman/Robotnik and is a Cat-Human too...) (Bluray)good #Eggman(insert name here) good #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) GOOD #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) GOOD #Shadic (Bluray) #Shadveric (Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fused) (name here) #Shadow Amy (Apallo The Hedgehog-but it's still open to all) and evil verson of Amy Rose when she saw Sonic adn Blaze dating after thier fight. Amy vowed to get vengence on him and used the emeralds. but bakfired and she was sent to chaos hell where she meets nazo. #Nanoq the Hedgehog (TheRatKing) #Maji the Chao (TheRatKing) #Flower "Karina" Prower (KayumitheWallaby4) Good/Nutreal #Halo the Chaos Future Hero Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) Good #Kimiko the White Wolf (KayumitheWallaby4) Nutreal #Chester the Crocodile (Spongebob100) Nutreal #Jewel the Bat (Scroundernuts)Good #Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox (KayumitheWallaby4) Good/Nutreal #Kayumi the Yellow-Footed Rock Walaby (KayumitheWallaby4) Good #Joey the Hedgehog (KayumitheWallaby4) Nutreal (dosen't really care about which side he's on) #Ioh the Porchupine Demon (Pemuler the Pemuler) #BlackSkull the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Bad #Metal Luke (Bunnie) Bad Listens to nobody #Katie Rose (Bunnie) Bad #Frillahk (Villian/Dark Queen, DARKEST) #Darkstorm the Halfbreed (Hero/Villan depends if you remove his crucifix, DARKEST #Ignite The Hedgehog(KajinKnight26) Good #Jacktricia (Jack & Patricia fused) (Spongebob100) #Sawnitt the hedgehog (Sawn) (robana22) Good #Isrenah The Fusion (ITH,GOOD) #Sarah the hedgehog (Villian) #Brent The Echidna (ITH) #omega the hedgehog (mr.sloan) good #Pyra The Kitten (Apallo the Hedgehog) Good #Jared The Unknown (Frozen Scorpio) Neutral, going to be out from the beggining to half-way through this #Lou the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) Good #Cici the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) Good #Klonoa the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) Good #Abby the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) Good #Luna the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) Good #Lizzy the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) Good #Jur the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) Good #Tabitha the Cat (Cameron33268110) Good #Oliver the Fox (Cameron33268110) Good #Charles the Squirrel (Cameron33268110) Good #Lewbert the Echidna (Cameron33268110) Good #Spencer the Bird (Cameron33268110) Good #Finn the Wolf (Cameron33268110) Good #Emily the Seedrian (Cameron33268110) Good #Cammie Stewart (Cameron33268110) Good #Sammy Nooken (Cameron33268110) Good #Rocky the Rat (Cameron33268110) Good #Natalie the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) Netural #Odie the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) Good #Carrie the Rabbit (Cameron33268110) Good #Larry the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) #Lilly the Hedgehog (Cameron33268110) #Ratatosk Sonic (anyone) Good #Dark Ratatosk Sonic (Cameron33268110) Good/Bad #Dark Luna (Cameron33268110) Good/Bad #Toby the sniper (frozen scorpio) #Dan the Hedgehog (Kakariko Fried Cucco) (Good/Hero) #Katie Rose (Villian) Rules No COping or cloning No Super Powerful Invencable People And any other rules for a roleplay STICK WITH THE STORY! Previously Last Time Sonic Defeated Nazo and used instant transmission to get off the dieing Mobius and landed on another plant, meinwhile Jack and the others fought Shadow Amy but failed. Luckily Sonic returned in time to destroy Both Amy and His bastard child Sonic Junior. And Sonic's family is now complete....... But, deep inder the Land Of the Sky a terriffic event is about to start.....Now. Part One: The Last Seed Sonic: OH NO! IF ORGOT THAT COSMO'S TREE WAS ON MOBIUS! Blaze: Oh, Sonic Sonic: Tails would kill me if he were alive Blaze: Sonic..... Sonic: What am i going to do! Blaze: SONIC! I have a seed from her tree. Sonic: Blaze, I liove you. BLaze: I know you do. Sonic: Well this is thier first time, but I'll Call Jack and Patricia! Blaze: And take little Pyra with you. Pyra: Good Morning Daddy Sonic: Hey kiddo, wanna go plant a retty tree!? Pyra: YEAH!!!!!!!! Sonic: Ok i'll call them. Shadow: Knock knock Sonic: Shadow what do you want? Shadow: Oh nothing but um........ im comming too. Sonic: Shure..... but I have to call Jack and Patricia. (Meanwhile in the land of darkness) Finn: Emily, why are we here again? Emily: I found something really cool and I want to show it to you. Finn: Okay. ???: Waaaaaaaa (this is a baby) Emily:(Pulls out a pot) Ta-da. Finn: What's in the pot? Emily: A seed. I'm growing a flower. Finn: Really? Emily: Yep. Old Badnick: Attack! Finn: What kinda of flower is it? Emily: Don't know. But I think it will be very pretty. Cosmo's Sprit: Sonic..... give the seed to Sonic..... Emily:(Gets confussed) Did you hear that? Finn: Hear what? Emily: You didn't hear anything? Finn: No. Emily: Well, I'm going to show this flower pot to Sonic. He might be inpressed. (walks off) With Sonic Sonic: Here we are! Flower Valley. It's been yeres sience i came here. *holds gold Seed* Ok Pyra find a good spot for a tree to grow... Pyra: Daddy! Look people! Girl Girl! Emily:(Sees Sonic, waves) Hi! Sonic: Oh hi Emily. What's that Emily:(Shows the pot to Sonic) I'm growing a flower. Pretty cool, huh? Jack: Hi Sonic Patricia: Jack & I are back (Looks at the Seed) Hey, what's this? It's a little seed Sonic: It's Cosmo Jack: Who? Patricia: Who's Cosmo? Silver:Whoa!I knew this would happen! Patricia: Excuse me, but Jack & I don't know who's Cosmo is Emily: Coswho? Sonic: *explains the Metarex Saga of Sonic X* And that's what she is now a little seed Emily: Oh...... Silver:I could have told caus eI'am from the fututre but I didn't!XD! Sonic: Silver go home Emily:(Looks at the flower pot) Silver:No thanks ok but seriously what do we do now... Emily: I don't know. Silver:Lets water it. Emily:(Waters the flower pot) Silver:Ok...Now we go somewhere else hide the plat ad wait for Cosmo to rehatch. Emily: Okay. Jack: Ok then, let's wait Patricia: Alrighty then, let's hope no one is stealing Cosmo (With BlackSkull) BlackSkull: (looking through the Telescope & spots Cosmo as a seed) ARR, maties! It's a Tiny little seed containing Cosmo inside, when the Metarex attacks Cosmo, so I've been thinking what better day to steal the Seed & the Chaos Emeralds from the Unexpecting Rodents on the day they ain't Supected Black Skeleton Pirate #1: Ay! What better object to steal than the one you be had the most, eh captain? BlackSkull: There be one thing I wanted more than that, maties. It's someone I lost years ago. But I can't take it what belongs to, but I take everything else, so let's do what pirates do best Black Skeleton Pirates: STEAL BOOTY! (Back with Sonic) Jack: (Whistling) Silver:Ok I hid the plant where no one except us can find it! Emily: I wonder what Luna and Finn would say? Sonic: Silver? Plants need light..... where did you hide her? Emily: Somewhere that's not too dark. ????: (hiding, spying on them) Sonic: Silver, If the seed dies, your a moron.... Emily:(Looks at the flower pot) Pyra: Look loook! Cosmo's Sprit: Thankyou Friends..... now it is time for me to return Emily:(Thoughts) It work. Patricia: Yeah, it's really nice of us to revive Cosmo, but whoever tries to steal it? BlackSkull: (Appears) ARGH! (Mocking) Pick me, Pick me ! (evil laughter) Jack: BlackSkull?! ????: (Leaps out of the shadows, holding 2 double-edge bloody knives) Cosmo's Sprit: You filthy pest go away! *blast them away* BlackSkull: (Blasted to the Ground) I've come to claim my new rait: The Seed of Cosmo & the Chaos Emeralds Patricia: Is there anything you want besides than the Seed & the Emeralds BlackSkull: There's only 1 thing I wanted even more then that, but I can't take it what belongs to, now hand over the Seed & the Emeralds or me & my Pirate Crew will blow you to bitties Emily: Hey! You can't have Cosmo or the Chaos Emeralds! BlackSkull: Ar! I would cause... BlackSkull & the Black Skeleton Pirates: PIRATES BE PURE SCUM ! Jack: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! (BlackSkull & his Black Skeleton Pirates takes our Heroes away back to his Black Pirate Ship) ????: (climbs onboard, then starts laughing) You surrendered to those pathetic excuses for villains? BlackSkull: Crew, take ye onboard (the Black Skeleton Pirates captures ???? & ties him to the Sail Post with CHains) (Suddenly, a blue hedgehog Luna watches her friends get taken away, she follows them) ????: You think this can hold me? (turns red, then catches on fire) BlackSkull: Try as you must, the Pirate Ship, the Sail & the Chains are all Fire Proof ????: How about water-proof? (turns blue, then fires huge balls of water in random directions) Sonic: Look Cosmo: AAAAAAA I Have been reborn! BlackSkull: It is also Water Proof ! Cosmo's been reborn. Black Skeleton Pirates, ATTACK! Black Skeleton Pirates: (Charges at our Heroes) Jack: Guys, look out Patricia: Here they come Jack: Let's get them Isaiah:...What...The....Heck... Part Two: Rebrith ????: (Looks) So..... beautiful. (stops firing water, then regains original colors) Cosmo: *sends thorn vines to the shp plowing it up* Tails!!!!! Where is TAILS! ????: (Slips through the chains) Emily:(Thoughts) She's like me, but different. She's very powerful. ????: (thoughts) So pretty. Patricia: Let's defeat those Skeleton Pirates Cosmo: WHERE IS MY TAILS!!!!! TAAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAILS! *all green pars turn purple* Isaiah: SHUT!! UP!!! COSMO!!!! *ears start to bleed* Silver:Lulz. BlackSkull: Uh Oh! Jack: (Punches a Black Skeleton Pirate) Patricia: (Kicks a Black Skeleton Pirate) ????: (Turns yellow, then fire bolts of electricty at 3 black skeleton prates) Silver:Is that you Jared? ????: You know Jared too? BlackSkull: I'm impressed by your skills, oh wait, no I don't ! Silver:Yeah.... ????: I know him as well. He told me he went on a journey. Cosmo: Tails Tails Tails tails Tails Tails Tails *sends vines everywhere* Patricia: Look out! Jack & Patricia: (Dodges) Whao! Sonic: *Holds her* Cosmo..... Im Sorry Yails Is dead.... Cosmo: N-no nonononoonnonononnonoonononononononononononnononononononononoonNOHOHOHOHNO! (The Black Skeleton Pirates Surrounded our heroes) BlackSkull: Your next to be dead like pure Skeleton Bones. I be thanking ya, you save me the trouble by reviving the dead. At long last (grabs Cosmo) Cosmo the Seederian, it be the only booty that I'd be truly wanting Patricia: I thought there's someone else you we're searching for BlackSkull: Ay, it be me long lost daughter seederian & long lost brother Sonic: WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT! Cosmo: Let Me Go!!!!!! *turns super and teleports her and the heroes to the City* BlackSkull: GRRRRR Black Skeleton Pirates, Storm the City ! (The Black Skeleton Pirates charges at the City) (Luna went back to the city) Chester: Huh? Who's there? (Notices BlackSkull) Is that who I think it is? Big Brother! BlackSkull: (Notices Chester) Little Brother! ????: (fighting off a few skeleton pirates) Jack: Cosmo, BlackSkull & his Pirate Crew are coming back! Apallo: *kissing Sara* Ready to make babies Sara: teteteteteeee Yeay baby 3....2...1.... Sonic: APALLO! Apallo: OH DAMMIT! ????: (Laughs) BlackSkull: There ye are! Pirate Crew, GET THEM! Cosmo: Leave me alon you Metarex Reject the clan has been returned to is normal state leave me alone! BlackSkull: (Evil Pirate Laughter) You made me laugh my nice calm Daughter (grabs Cosmo) Now Lads, make for the door! (BlackSkull & the Black Skeleton Pirates gets back to the Pirate Ship with Cosmo) ????: Not so fast. (shoots electricity at the ship) BlackSkull: By the way, my Ship can withstand anything Sonic: HAAAAAAAAAAA! *goes Super 5* I suggest that you leave her alone, Drop Her NOW! BlackSkull: Never you silly Landlubber (Pulls out his Dark Sword) ARGH! Sonic: *SIgh* You Pirets are all the same arent you. What happened when you were a kid, did daddy do harm or did mommy didnt get you that toy.... BlackSkull: No, acculty I was born with Pure Evil ! Sonic: Hey How much did it coust to buy this house Apallo Apallo: 10 dollars Sonic: Just kil Skull boy;s momma Sara:Hurry this up Apallo I'am ready! :) BlackSkull: Sonic, your the one who killed Shadow Amy, so it's time for me to rise the dead up Apallo: *Goes super 4* Ok sonic these pirets dont stand a chance Sonic Jr.: That wont be nessary. Black Skull... Stand down BlackSkull: Ah, Sonic Jr. it's nice to see ye again Sonic Jr.: Shut it bitch and get me my gummies. BlackSkull: Yes sir (gives Sonic Jr. Gummies) Here ye go Sonic Jr.: Thankyou Now Die..... *Blast BlackSkull Silver:? BlackSkull: (Got hit, but his Bones regenerates his body back together again) Is that ye best thing ye got? Jr.: Ok then remembver who gave you that power and brought you back to life (stick with it) Sara:TAKE UM DONE APALLO I BELIEVE IN YOU! Jack: Sonic, don't wanna alarm you, but Sonic Jr. is back! Silver:I thought that drk was done for! Patricia: I guess he's back. At least Shadow Amy is not back for more Silver:*Chokes Sonic Jr.*Apallo get him! Sonic Jr: Have any one of you seen DragonBall GT? The Baby Saga? Jack: No why? Silver:No...I ain't watchen no Filler. Sonic Jr: Baby went into Vegeta and controlled his body which is what im gointo do to you Silverhog. Then Jr. went into silver's body and took it over Jr. Silver: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Then, a cloaked, masked person walked in carrying a black sword, and a book with an eye painted on it.... BlackSkull: Who are you & what are you doing here? ?: (silence) Jr. Silver: Welcome new partner Jack: New Partner? Patricia: Looks like we have another one to defeat ?: (swings sword at Jr. Silver, then holds the tip of it towards Jr.'s neck) I serve none. (No SUPER POWERFUL SOLO GUYS) Jr. Silver: *destroies the sword* Jack: Whao, is Sonic Jr. super tough? ?: ........ Jr. Silver: THAT'S JR. SILVER! ?: (pulls out a puppet-cross, then string extends from the cross) (Are you tring to cntroll or make Jr. Silver apuppet? DONt do that) (It makes a puppet copy of whatever it touches with just one string) (You cant do that because the Suer Powerful Villian there is the only one and there is a rule on no coping or cloning) Jr. Silver: *shoots the string* Magic and Science wont work against me. What? He's Fighting back?! ?: (turns away, then walks away) You are not worth my time anymore. (you cannot do that to the major villian) Jr. Silver: You better run. Patricia: Ok, so we gotta stop Sonic Jr. from taking over the planet Jr. Silver: No one can grrrrrr he's fighting back! AGAIN! BlackSkull: Now if you don't mind (grabs Cosmo) We have some other places to take over Jack: Stop right there, BlackSkull ! (kicks BlackSkull at his Head, causing him to let go of Cosmo) Take that ! BlackSkull: Ow! So you dare challenge me do ye? Jack: Guys, we need Sonic to help. Patricia you go get Sonic, the rest of you, do the best you can to stop Jr. Silver, while I stop BlackSkull from kiddnapping Cosmo again Sonic: Im already here. Jack Apallo Let's Do this (Luna watches Sonic and the others without them noticing) sILVER:*sEPERATE SELF* Jack: Let's get'em, AS A TEAM ! (attacks the Black Skeleton Pirates) Silver:*Chokes Jr.* Patricia: (High Kicks a Black Skeleton Pirate) Jr.: No no no Silver. Once i go inside of you I can't be removed! *goes inside of him again* Jack: (Punches a Black Skeleton Pirate) ?: (Watching, without moving) I would've expected more. Patricia: Who's there? Jr. SIlver: THIS TIME YOU WILL SUMMIT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Silver: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *and then a bright light shined from his body and he wint super* Silver?:EeheeehhhehehehehehehHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAAA! FINALLY I AM NOW ALL POWERFULL BUT FIRST TO INFECT THIS PLANET AND EXACT REVENGE ON EVERY SINGLE HEDGEHOG IN THE UNIVERSE! Patricia: No one is gonna be infect by the likes of you Jr. ?: Precisely! (ground around him dries) Jr. Silver: You all really thought that Silver was a wimp well guess what i already tapped into his true power! Using psychic powers will infect every one execpt sonic who he gets rid off) Luna:(Thoughts) Huh? BlackSkull: Wait a minute, I'm a Hedgehog! (Gasps) I've been Double Crossed ! ?: How ironic that fate has conspired against all of you. Patricia: (To Sonic Jr.) We're not gonna let you get away with this Sonic Jr. if you want to infect the Entire Planet, you have to get through all of us ?: And he will also have to get through me. Sara:Apallo what do we do? Jack: We need to stop them Apallo, but how? Sara:Lets kill Silver! Patricia: What? But why? Sonic Jr. is the one who should get a serious Butt Whooping Sonic: And how are you going to do that we wont let you inside of us! Jr. Silver: Oh Really? Silver had the hidden ability to create andy thin inside a person or sout side and WERE MAKING EGGS! Jack: That's it? Your just gonna cook your own Breakfast Meal with Eggs Jr. Silver: Not thos kind. Do you feel it *eyes glow blood red* Jack: Uh no Patricia: Nope, didn't feel a thing, sorry Jr.Silver: *eyes glow reder* SHADE EGG CONTROLL! Jack: Uh, still nothingggggaaaaaAAAAAAAA Patricia: GET OUT OF MY HEAD GET OUT GET OUT! Jack: Uhhhhhhhh? BlackSkull: (sneaks up behind Jr. Silver & stabs him at the Back with his Black Sword) (Evil Pirate Laughter) Jr. Silver: I had enough of you, Black Skull; *does a kombo so fast that it looked liek one punch* YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA* blast him toward the sun* BlackSkull: Yes! (dives back to the Ground, tackling Jr. Silver) SONIC! You gotta free the Others, quickly! I'll take care of Jr. Jr.Silver: DAMMIT oh i forgot Eggs Activate *snaps his fingers* Jack: (his eyes change from green to red) We're listening Patricia: (His eyes change from Green to red) Every word you say BlackSkull: Sonic, I'm the only one who is not infected, you must save them at all costs! Chester: (Arrives) What in Sam Hill...?! Sonic: Darn Youuuuuuuuu *goes super final* wait *loses power* Jr. Silver: All of my minions come to me and send me your power! ?: (mechanical voice) As you command. Chester & BlackSkull: JUNIOR! ????: (walks up behind Jr. Silver, then tries to grab him) Jr.: Silver*back punches him* BlackSkull: Sonic! We need to stop Jr. Silver Chester: And we betta stop him together ????: (starts bleeding, then faints) Jr. Silver: Now to begin the infection *starts to creat eggsinside of people* ACTIBVATE! AND SEND YOUR POWER TO ME! BlackSkull: Not so fast Lassie ! (Tackles Jr. Silver) If I get taken down, I'll be taken WITH you! Jr. Silver: I have enought power to transform Super Jr. SIlver: Ahhhhh no one can stop me BlackSkull: Sonic! NOW! Sonic: I cant i dont havbe the power! Jr. Silver: WHY CANT YOU DIE BLACK SKULL: *BLAST HIM INTO THE SUN AND BLOWS IT UP* BlackSkull: (Comes back down) Ow! You have the Power that is inside of you. You gotta dig deep & find the power inside of you Sonic: No i cant i feel *goes into His Sonic X voice* Weaker. and ehy my voice changed!Lr Jr. Silver: Heeheheheheehehehe. Thats my new ability i haave been ou from the begining! BlackSkull: Sonic! You can do this! I believe in you Chester: Me too\ SOnic: What's happening? *turns into Classic Sonic* BlackSkull: Uh Sonic, what's happening to ye? Your getting Younger & Younger! Jr. Silver, what did you do to Sonic? Chester: That leaves just you & me to stop Jr. Silver at all costs BlackSkull: Right ! If Sonic gets weaker, than we will stop him Chester: Right! BlackSkull: JUNIOR! No one messes with our Friends! Chester: You may have taken everyone's Energy but this time BlackSkull & I are the only ones to stop you BlackSkull & Chester: Let's get it on! (charges at Jr. Silver at full speed) BlackSkull: BLACK SKELETON PIRATES, ATTACK!!! (The Black Skeleton Pirates charges at Jr. Silver) Jr.Silver: Did i forget that to say that I can Kill everyone instantly by blowing the eggs up!? BlackSkull: Not since before I grab them (holding up the Eggs) Chester & I have the Eggs this entire time Chester: The ones your putting them inside their Minds we're fakes Jr.Silver: I wasent talking about you and you arent holding anything remember they can be made anywhere at any time. BlackSkull: We're not gonna let you get away with this! Jack & Patricia: (Winks at BlackSkull & Chester) Chester: Oh (To Jr. Silver) Yeah! So I suggest...(grabs his Shotgun) you should get off of OUR Property! (Prepares to Fire) ( WHAT DID I TELL YOU THEY ARENT GOING TO STAY EVIL FOR VERY LONG) Large Groups of People: LORD JUNIOR! WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THE TRAITORS! Jack: (Burps loudly) (his eyes turn back into green) Excuse me Patricia: (Sniffs) (her eyes turns back to green) Huh? Ew! Jack Jack: Sorry Patricia: Hey, I'm back to normal Jack: Well what do you know, I've been saved by the Burp! ( You cant do that to every one but they will die now and get sent to Other World) Jr. Silver: Nope. You Souls are released and your bodies are my puppets. Sonic: I woont let u get away with this you Bastard. Jr. Silver: Oh But I Have. REVENGE DEATH BALL! *throws at everybody this is un block able and can not be messedup. Shadow: (Uses chaos contoll on the sprits and Sonic) (But the villians die) ?: (walking away) Spirit Jack: SPIRIT JACK! By the way, where are we? Spirit Patricia: I don't know (Spongebob100: And Chester is Neutral) Spirit Jack: (His Body Flashes Orange & then he has the same Body, but as a ghost) Spirit Patricia: Wait a second, maybe your not a ghost after all, you can't go in your forms cause your already in one, wierd Spirit Jack: That's why the Same Orange Light that turned me into Ogre Jack, but how did I go into this Form then? ?: (stops, then turns around to watch) Spirit Patricia: Did Jr. ever put the Egg on you or anything? Spirit Jack: Wait, when the Egg goes inside me, my body glowed Orange instead of Red Spirit Patricia: It's your brand new Ghost Form Sonic: LOOK AT ME IM CLASSIC! ?: (Starts glowing, then turns into a shadow version of himself) Spirit Jack: Oh man! Spirit Patricia: I know, Sonic is now back to his Classic & he's now powerless. I wish there's something we can do Spirit Jack: If anybody can just asorb me in the first place, I have the sample of their D.N.A. & turn them into my new Forms. I could be an Awesome Angel or Devil Sonic: Dont worry i can still fight but..... Tails? Cosmo: TAILS?! I can Sence HIM http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Apallo_The_Hedgehog 04:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Part 3: Other World Goku: Sonic? Is that You? Sonic: Oh..... GOKU! HI! Goku: Hey did you die?! Sonic: I didnt but they did Goku: OH OK! OH and By the way a red thing and a Yellow Fox are here too! ( KFC (lol) Your up) (For what? my guy is not dead) (No you can BE King Kai and Grand Kai) (Who the h*ll are they?) ( In The DBZ Universe they live in other world yadda yadda but in here they rule over life and death) (Dude, I haven't seen DBZ at all, definatly heard about with all the HIS POWER IS OVER 9000 crap, oh and when this is over delete all the user chat from the script) (Oh and don't tease me about it) Spirit Jack: I have a Ghost Form you know (Turns back to normal) Spirit Patricia: Hey, you gained your Ghost Form Jack: Yeah, I guess I did Sonic: Jack, The Hell man...... Shadow: Your lucky. That Jr.......... He;s Going to pay.... Jack: I've must've gain a new Form called a "Ghost Form" Spirit Patricia: (Sneezes, causing her to turn back as well) Hey, me too Sonic: But See the halo on your heads. and on mine Goku: Woah How did you all die? Patricia: What do you mean, I didn't feel the Blast when I went in my Ghost Form Jack: Me neither. Wait, the Ghost Forms, before Jr. blasts all of us, Patricia & I somehow dissapears like a Ghost & Patricia & I didn't get hurt at all Patricia: I guess the Ghost Forms have Saved me & Jack's Life Jack: I guess Patricia & I didn't die after all Patricia: Thank goodness that Jack & I are still alive Jack: WHOO HOO! It's good to be Alive! Goku: You have a halo on your head so that means YOUR Dead! Sonic: Yup Jack: I have a what on my where now? Patricia: So um....where are BlackSkull & Chester? Jack: I don't know, oh I forgot, BlackSkull can regenerate his own body back to normal Sonic: What if his entire body got destroied along with any remains he cant be invincable Jack: Still, BlackSkull can regenerate his own body back to normal! Sonic: Dude your villian cant be inmortal! Jack: Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming Sonic: Well Lets go Run On Sake Road Then ?: (appears) Patricia: Ok then, let's get moving Jack: Onward on the Sake Road Shadow: He said Snake SNAKE! SNNNNNNAAAAAAKKKKEEE! Luna:(Thoughts) Snake Road, huh? (Runs off to Snake Road) Jack: Snakes?! Where? Where? Patricia: (Sighs) Oh well, come on, let's go (runs off to Snake Road in her Highest Speed) Jack: Wait for me! (runs off to Snake Road in his Highest Speed) Where are you Snakes? Goku: Uh guys Sonic Donty worry well be seeing yh Shadow: tell Vegeta I said im Comming for him. Goku: OK BYE GUYS! *an hourlater* ACT 1 -kidding Sonic: Yeah im still the fastest! Jack: Peek-a-boo I see you, Cous! Sara:aPALLO? Patricia: Are you ok? (Every one on Frrredom is a slave to Jr. Silver EVERY ONE) Sonic: King Yemma is gone. Jack: Sonic, how are we ever gonna turn you back to your modern self ? Sonic: Aw it's ok! Goku had this happen to him i'll just wait AAAAA HELLL NOOO Patricia: Sonic are you alright? Sonic: Blaze! Oh No What can i do! Cosmo: I have a cure flower. Luna:(Thoughts) A cure flower? Jack: Ok then Meanwhile back on Freedom Chester: (Wakes up) AHH! Don't hurt me Jr. Silver! BlackSkull: Relax, me boyo, it's just me Chester: Oh (chuckles) It's you. Say where is everyone? BlackSkull: I don't know, not only we're lost, we're also Stranded on an Island Chester: How do we get back? BlackSkull: We need a boat to get back, it'll take like 12 to 20 Days to get back to the Other Side of the Ocean Chester: 12 to 20 Days?! BlackSkull: I'm afraid so, Chester me boy. Let's find us some Coconuts to eat Chester: It's a good thing we survived that blast, that sure is hairy BlackSkull: Your welcome, Brother Chester: Wait, you saved me & yourself from certain death by Jr. Silver? BlackSkull: Yeah Chester: Just one question: Are we the only ones who are alive? ????: No, you got me (reveals to be Blaze) BlackSkull: Ah, it's Blaze the Cat. Blaze: The others are gone, even Sonic. What are we gonna do? Chester: Oh no, the others are gone & we're the only ones left that are alive, I'm getting overhyper (gone crazy) BlackSkull: I'll fix Chester (bonks Chester on the head with a Coconut) Chester: Thanks I needed that Blaze: Well, I guess we're stuck here on an Island, just the 3 of us. We betta find the Villiagers on this Island & help us make a boat to get off this Island BlackSkull: Right, let's go! (BlackSkull, Chester & Blaze goes inside the Jungle) ?: (appears very far away, watching them without being noticed) Sara:Oh dear Apallo... ?: (still observing, while making a chart of the area) Sara:Hmm...What was that... ?: (To Sara) ..... Hello. Man: ther she is! ?: Hmm? Apallo: Sara join us please. Master Jr. Is waiting for us ?: ! (sprints away) Apallo: Teams Go! Chester: What was that? BlackSkull: I don't know Blaze: (Spots the Villiagers) We found the Villiagers! Uh excuse us? Katie: This new outfit is itchy...... Chester: Katie? What are ya'll doing on an Island? ?: (watching them, while hidden) BlackSkull: Chester me boy, do ye ever get the feeling you we're being watched? Chester: No why? Blaze: I can sence it too Sara:Comign Apallo... Sara: AAAAAAAAAAAA! Apallo: Oh BLAAAAZE Blaze: Guys, Apallo's on out tail........ BlackSkull: Run for it! Sara:APALLO! HELP! (Chester, BlackSkull & Blaze makes a run for it) Reunion: Tails x Cosmo Revived In the Other World With Sonic, Cosmo, Jack, Patricia, Shadow and the mystery guy Sonic: I can sence..... It cant be. Jack: Huh? What is it Sonic? Patricia: Is it something Important? Sonic: -runs like his classic self- A sign sez: Grand Kai's Domain, Sonicverse Area Jack: Whao! Do you think we've made it, somehow Patricia: I think so & Sonic is running like his Classic Self, we gotta turn him back to normal Sonic: I can sense him. Tails Jack: (Sighs) If Amy's Good Self is dead, then maybe she could be anywhere here? ?: In this land, what is dead everywhere else, is alive here. Patricia: Who are you? ?: (sighs) I guess it's finally time. (removes hood and mask, thus revealing him to be Jared, except with a few black spots on his head) Does anyone remember me? Jack: Nope doesn't ring a bell Jared: (sighs) Of course. I should've known that splitting myself causes almost all memories of me to be temporarily erased. Patricia: Is that...Toby? Jared: I am the one who constructed him, as well as many things you might see here. Jack: Well I got one question, how long is the Snake Road again? Jared: ... About 50,000,000 miles.... and also, when on the snake road, all elemental powers are disabled, and flying though it is is the equivalent of suicide. Sonic: Were already where we are supposed to be. Jack: Ok then we'll just have to go on Normal Speed Sonic: WE'RE ALREADY DONE! Jack: Ooooooh, then where are we then? Patricia: Let's forget about this ok? Jack: Ok Jared: Why? Sonic: Tails is close. Cosmo: Shadow......... can you get King Yemma? Shadow: Humph Sure Jared: Be attentive to every nearby object. Here, anything that moves will kill you. Sonic: Cosmo be careful Patricia: And don't worry, we'll find Tails in no time Jack: By the way, where can we find a Good Side Amy? Katie: *Hides* Cosmo is back? Gotta tell Mephiles! Shadow: Mention Amy again and i will kill your soul. Sonic: Jack, Patricia...... Amy really doesent exist any more if she did then she is in Hell Jack: Ok? Let me reprahse that Shadow: Sonic is married to Blaze now. Amy is no more. Get used to it Jared: I've already gotten over the fact that Blaze married Sonic, though I don't see how that would work. Shadow: NO Jack and Patricia were best friends with Amy. They have to acceot that she is in hell or in limbo Jared: If she's in limbo, howcome we haven't seen her yet? Shadow: I said Or. and Other World isnt just Heaven and hell Patricia: Then how do we explain them? (points to a Magic Mirror showing BlackSkull, Chester & Blaze back on Planet Freedom walking around on an Island) Jack: BlackSkull? Chester? And Blaze? There all still alive, but how? Patricia: Somehow BlackSkull manage to save both Chester & Blaze & now all 3 of them are trapped on an Island alone Sonic: Guys It's To Dangerus to go back. Wait untill Shadow and I Shadow: Pass-Walks with Cosmo to the place with the flowers- Sonic: Until I beat Jr. Alone Jack: Ok then, we'll be watching ya Patricia: Ok then, tell us when to come out when you defeat Jr. ok? And be careful Sonic: Waaa Not yyett Patricia: Whoopsie, sorry. But good luck anyways Jared: Yeah, good luck. Sonic: I have to find some one to teleport me back besides shadow Patricia: I can teleport you there, I've learned & praticing Chaos Control Sonic: No we need instant transmission and dead people cant go to the world of the living. Im sorry. But you can -struggles- T-trrry tooo fffinnndd Aaaaammmyyyy Patricia: Are you ok? Jack: Okay? We'll get to that later & one thing: How are we gonna get ourselves back to life, Sonic? Sonic: -grabbing onto Goku's arm- Hey Jack. Dont ask we'll be back Goku: Uhhh Sonic. I think we need to get you back to your older self Sonic: -glows and transforms back- Jack: Wow, that was fast Patricia: Your back to normal (hugs Sonic) Thank goodness your ok Knux: Guys Amy is attacking heaven *They hear something falling from high in the sky* Cell: Fuckin Pink Bitch -falls out- Sonic: Hide me Dan: Arrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Falls to the ground face first with head stuck in the ground* Ugh, my face! The pain! Patricia: We gotta stop her Jack: If we can't turn Amy back into good, then how are we gonna stop her now? Patricia: Come on, we'll stop her right here, right now. It's for her own good Dan: *pulls himself from the ground* She....is.....gonna......pay! Jack: Sonic the Hedgehog! Do something! Anything! Dan: What are you scared about? Patricia: There's nothing to be scared about Dan: Well he *points to Jack* is worried about something! Shadow: Just Go to Yemma's Portal. Sonic, Get going Jack: You can do this Dan: I'll go with you, everybody needs back up! Jack: Patricia & I can help you stop Amy again Patricia: Yeah, we'll work as a team. Dan: That hedgehog is going to die! And I don't care that she is already dead! That won't stop it happening again! Jack: Then what should we do now? Amy: NOTHING! Jared: (screams) When did you get here? Amy: RAWR! Patricia: It's Amy again! Jack: What should we do? Do you think our Powers work here? Dan: Your powers will only be effect if they are elemental, which sucks for me, as they will only work a few minutes! We better make this quick! Jack: Right ! Only if they're elemental got it Dan: Time to take out my best element! Perfect core! *A mixture of red, blue, ice blue, brown, white, black and two shades of yellow changes the colour of his eyes and gloves* Arrgghh! *Takes of elemental inhibitors* Lets see what you've got, Amy Rose the Hedgehog! *Does a amazing combo of attacks and kicks that smash Amy into the ground!* Patricia: Wow, amazing. Jack: Did it got her? Amy: U MAKE ME HORNY! Dan: Wtf, I've already gotta girlfriend! CHAOS CONTROL! *chaos controls to Amy and beats the living sh*t outta her then Chaos Controls himself into high orbit then falls down and kicks her in da head!* Jack: Yeah me too & her name is Blaze the Hedgecat Patricia: And mine is Anu the Anubis Warrior Dan: Honey the Hedgehog is my girlfriend. Now its time to end this Amy Rose! ULTIMATE! *'''10 spheres appear in a circle around Dan* '''ELEMENTAL * The sphere gain a colour corresponding with the elements and they fire a small laser into the middle of the circle* BEAM!!!!!!!!! * The orbs fire creating a making a massive beam that changes colours that are the same colours of the elements that incinerates Amy Rose, then Dan falls down losing all power and the inhibitors appearing around his wrists again* Patricia: (carries Dan) Man down! Man Down! Jack: But I think we got her Dan: *Wakes up* If I didn't I'll be d*mned. Patricia: Let me check on her, just to be sure (checks on Amy) Hmmm? Jack: Well? Patricia: (listens to her pulse) (gulps) I think she's still alive Jack: AW COME ON! Patricia: I think that Ultimate Elemental Beam just made her more Angry than ever. Dan: *Gets up* I have one thing left in store, and if I'm gonna use it you lot are going to have to run. AMY: GRRRRRAAAWWWWRRRR Dan: That is it! Get out of here! RUN! *everybody but Amy and Dan runaway* I have never used this before but now is a good as time as any! 'FIRE GATE: HELLFIRE *'The sky goes fire red and blue columns of fire rise from the ground burning anything within 50 miles, incinerating Amy and killing her, but the last pillar engulfs Dan, leaving him with third-degree burns, almost killing him with the combo of the burns and the depleted life energy, leaving him face-down on the ground* Jack: (Gazed at the Fireworks from the Fire Gate: Hellfire) Wow! Preaty Lights! Patricia: Dan? Amy? Where'd they go? Jack: Not only they're both gone, but so is everyone (we see everyone except Jack & Patricia are missing) Jack: Hello? Helloooooo? Patricia: There's no one around here? Where'd they gone to? Jack: I don't know, wonder how BlackSkull, Chester & Blaze are doing back at Planet Freedom? The Seed Of Light Jack: They're missing, where'd they go? Patricia: I don't know & where are we? Jack: I forget Patricia: What could've happen to them Jack: I don't know, but let's go find them Patricia: Right ! I hope we find someone (Jack & Patricia goes to find Sonic & his friends) *Back with Dan* *half an hour later* Dan: *Wakes up* Augghhh, I hope someone comes soon, or I'm a goner! Auggghhh! Jack: (from the background) Dan! Sonic! Cosmo! Where'd you guys go? Patricia: (from the background) Where is everyone? Dan: Last little bit of energy! Flare *Shoots a flare into the night sky* Jack: What's that? Patricia: It's Dan's Flare! Hurry! (grabs Jack;s Arm & follows the Flare) Jack: Whao! Patricia: Dan! Jack: We've found you! Patricia: We may have found Dan, but we need to find the others! Dan: *faints again from the sheer pain of the third degree burns and the depleted energy* Jack: Man down again! Patricia: He needs some healing. Hold still. Chaos Heal (heals Dan using her Healing Powers) There we go. Dan: *Wakes up* That......was..........screwed...........up..............as...............cr*p! I never want to do that again. *Jumps up* Okay then, lets go! Jack: Excuse me, but have you noticed that everyone is missing. I think they're been scattered around the world Patricia: Yeah & we need to find them fast, they could be anywhere Dan: When I say 'Lets go!' I mean lets go find them! Patricia: Ohh! I get it now Jack: Right, let's go! Dan: One question, which way do we go? They ran off in any direction for at least 50 miles! Patricia: Hm, this one's a toughy. Do you think we should split up or find our friends together? Jack: Maybe spliting up to find our friends could be much faster Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays Category:Sonic Adventure XG Season 1